


Day 3: Sitting/Snuggling in Front of the Fireplace with Hot Cocoa/Tea

by linasane



Series: Christmas/Holiday/Winter OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea if frosting is really bad for babies or not...whoops.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 3: Sitting/Snuggling in Front of the Fireplace with Hot Cocoa/Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if frosting is really bad for babies or not...whoops.

It takes a while to get Beth to sleep on the night of December third.  Castiel wants to believe that she’s just as excited about the holiday season as he is, but it’s probably just all the sugar from the frosting Dean kept letting her suck off his fingers while they were making cookies earlier.  Either way, by the time she’s finally down, Cas is exhausted.  He’s making his way into the living room, ready to just relax for a little while, when he hears a telltale snore from the sofa.

Sure enough, when he makes his way over, he finds his husband sprawled out on the couch asleep, two cups of hot chocolate on the table in front of him that have long since gone cold.  Cas lets out a soft chuckle at the scene in front of him, frowning slightly when he sees Dean shiver in his sleep.  He’s just about to pull the blanket off the back of the couch to cover the other man when he realizes there’s a perfectly good fireplace behind him that they have yet to use this year.  It’s times like these that he’s glad he was able to convince his technophobe husband to go for a fireplace that starts with the click of a button.

Once the fire is steadily warming the room, Cas picks up the mugs off the coffee table and sets about re-warming the cocoa, topping it off with the red and green marshmallows he was so excited to find at the store.

He flicks on the Christmas lights when he heads back into the room, turning on the stereo as well because he can acceptably listen to holiday music now, and he can’t resist.

As expected, the sudden rise in Christmas cheer rouses Dean from his nap.

“Really?” he groans, propping himself up on one elbow and glaring sleepily at Cas over the back of the couch. “Can’t a man get a few minutes of non-holiday peace in his own living room?”

“He could,” Cas tells him, “but then he wouldn’t get this delicious mug of hot chocolate.”

“Dude,” Dean says, “ _I_  made that for  _you_.”

Cas just smiles.  “True, but I reheated it…and added marshmallows.”

“I knew you were hiding those somewhere,” Dean grumbles.  “Alright, come here, Kris Kringle.”

Cas hands him one of the steaming mugs, sliding behind him on the couch and letting Dean settle in against his chest.

They sit in comfortable silence for a moment before Dean takes a sip of his hot chocolate, letting out a happy sigh as he snuggles closer into Castiel.

“Finally getting into the holiday spirit?” Cas asks.

“Shut up,” Dean answers, but Cas can hear the smile on his face.

As much as Dean would hate to admit it, this moment, curled up with his husband with hot cocoa and a warm fire, Christmas music playing, and their daughter fast asleep down the hall?  Yeah, it’s pretty much perfect.


End file.
